


A Very Fortunate Man

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Fondling, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell is a very fortunate man to have found someone like Daniel Jackson, someone who not only knows how to get Cameron to admit to his deepest, darkest desires, but also knows exactly how to give them to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In case the tags don't make it clear, this fic includes sub!Cameron, sex club activities including sharing of the bound submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Fortunate Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



"Last chance." Daniel said as he opened the door of the car.

Cameron wasn't sure he trusted himself to say anything, so he shifted to put his booted feet down and leaned forward, feeling Daniel's hand on his elbow to help him out of the car. It was harder than he could have imagined to move this way, with leather cuffs tight around his wrists, fastened to matching leather cuffs around his thighs, all of it hidden under a coat barely long enough to hide the fact that aside from the cuffs and his boots, he was stark naked.

His face burned as he tried to straighten up. The air was cool on his bare legs and he shivered as it swept under the tails of the coat, fingering over skin he didn't generally have this exposed to the outdoors. 

Daniel inhaled and his fingers adjusted the collar of the coat before Cameron felt the feeling of a different collar, stiff leather sliding around the column of his neck. Daniel moved behind him to buckle the collar, pulling it tight. His fingers toyed with the blindfold, tightening it and making sure it was effectively blocking all light. Cameron heard the light snick of the leash attaching to the collar and Daniel stepped in close. "Safe word."

Cameron licked his lips and inhaled, trying to still the crazy tattoo of his heart. "Eagle." Cameron managed to get out.

"We're here because you want it." Daniel reminded, his hand cupping to Cameron's face. "If it's too much, you tell me."

Cameron nodded. He wasn't sure how far Daniel was willing to go, but as they had explored this kinky side to their relationship, Daniel had embraced the dominant, punishing and controlling parts of his role with enthusiasm. Cameron had no doubt that would continue to be true tonight, even if it was the first time for this…whatever this actually was. He really didn't have any idea where they were.

He only knew that after a particularly physical and draining session of sex and pain he had confessed a desire to be…objectified, to be put on display, to be touched and even fucked, not because he sought it out, but because Daniel did.

Daniel kissed him softly, then stepped back. Cameron could just about feel the change that came over Daniel as he stepped into his role, the leather leash tightening and then Cameron was being pulled forward. 

He focused on moving his feet to keep up, but froze up slightly when he heard Daniel say something to someone else. There was laughter and then Daniel pulled him closer. He sensed they were passing through a door, then Daniel was turning him, untying the belt that was all that held the coat around him. The weight of it left his shoulders and Cam shivered a little. 

It wasn't cold, but without the coat he had already gotten his wish, he was naked and he could hear voices around him, music pounding from behind nearby doors. Daniel pressed against his back, his lips on Cameron's ear as the hand not holding his leash curled around his cock, stroking it to life. 

"When we walk through those doors, everyone will see you…everyone will know that you want this. They will look at you, touch you." Cameron's cock was hard when Daniel released it and stepped around him, pulling the leash until Cameron realized he was meant to move. 

Sound assaulted him suddenly and the sense of a crowd was nearly overwhelming. His hands fisted and pulled against the cuffs and he dragged his feet a little, but Daniel was still moving and Cameron either followed or used the safe word. He moved slowly. All around him he could hear voices, but they sort of blended together into a wall of noise and nothing made sense.

A hand petted down his back, another slapped his ass. Daniel was still moving. The crowd seemed thicker, pressing in, hands and bodies touching him, and he swore he felt a tongue on his back. He was panting when Daniel stopped, his hand wrapping in the leash and pulling him in close. Cameron started when a hand wrapped around his cock, smaller than Daniel's, but firm. A thumb caressed over the tip before it moved away. 

"That's a good looking cock." The voice was near his shoulder, deep and strong and Cameron could feel himself blushing.

"I like it." Daniel said, smug enough that Cameron could picture his grin. "I thought we should put it on display." His hand eased up on the leash and slid his free hand down Cameron's leg to his knee. "There is a table in front of you. Kneel."

Cameron lifted the knee Daniel touched, letting Daniel guide him to what felt like a coffee table. He shifted his weight and brought his other knee up. Once he was kneeling, Daniel moved in front of him, spreading his knees apart and adjusting his position, before he too grabbed Cameron's cock and tugged a few times. "Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you look right now?" Daniel asked, his voice low. His lips brushed over Cameron's, his tongue dipping in to taste before Daniel went back to standing behind him, the leash held close and tight so that Cameron's back brushed over Daniel's groin.

The noise of the place competed with the noise in his head and made it hard for him to focus, at least until there were hands again, ghosting over his chest, pinching his nipples…fingers on his lips, in his mouth, tasting vaguely of sex and whiskey. He couldn't follow how many there were or tell which hands went with which other hands and his heart sped up as his skin slicked with sweat.

Daniel's lips touched his ear, his voice gone to that dark, commanding place that made Cameron's stomach tighten and his cock even harder. "This place is filled with people and they're all looking at you. They can see how hard you are. They know you want to be here like this, want to be touched. They're all looking to me to see if they can touch. Every hand that touches you has my permission."

Cameron shivered. Daniel tugged on the leash. "They want to know if I'll let them do more. Should I let them?" Daniel's breath was hot on his skin, hot and damp. Cameron was so focused on his voice, on his words, he almost didn't realize that the touch he felt next wasn't a hand. The tongue licked up his thigh, then up the other. Lips closed over his left nipple. Fingers and mouths were everywhere.

His cock was leaking pre-come and he couldn't help the way his hands pulled against the cuffs. Daniel's voice was growling in his ear, but Cameron couldn't make out the words. "Fuck, fuck…" He turned his head toward Daniel, straining to kiss him, to connect with him. "I'm gonna…I'm…."

Daniel caught his meaning and pulled him back, and suddenly all the touching vanished. Cameron panted and leaned back against him. His cock wanted to be touched, to be brought to orgasm. He gasped when something slapped against it. "You don't come without permission." Daniel's voice said.

"Yes, sir." Cameron grunted, but the slap had done its job and backed him away from being ready to blow.

"I couldn't help but notice that your boy's ass was very white," a female voice said nearby. "May I?"

Daniel moved, pulling Cameron forward, until he was bent and his ass exposed. A small hand rubbed over his ass, then there was a sharp sting and the sound of leather on skin. Cameron jumped, but Daniel held him as a second and third blow landed. The hand came back, rubbing over his heated skin. "Much better." Fingers brushed through his crack and over his hole before the woman backed off and Daniel pulled his head up. "You liked that, didn't you?" Daniel asked, holding Cameron's face.

"Yes." Cameron whispered, his face red.

"Do you want more?" Daniel asked softly.

Cameron's face burned as he nodded. Daniel immediately shoved his face down again and Cameron braced for the anticipated blow. It was a crop or cane this time, narrow and stinging across his cheeks. He grunted and lurched into Daniel, his face pressed against the denim that covered Daniel's own hard cock. Cameron licked over the zipper, even as two more blows bounced off his skin.

Daniel pulled him up again, but kept his face pressed to his groin, letting him tongue along Daniel's cock until Daniel groaned and pulled back. "They're staring at you, Cam. They want to see you." Daniel moved behind him again, squatting down, the leash keeping him pulled tight against Daniel's chest, while Daniel's hand circled his cock and pumped it lightly. "They want to see you come. They want to know if I will let you suck their cocks, if I'll let them fuck you."

Cameron thrust up involuntarily and Daniel's chuckle in his ear was dark and dirty. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You want me to pick out some man with a big dick, let him bend you over and fuck you while they watch? Show me."

It took a minute for the meaning of the words to work their way through the fog of lust that filled his brain, but slowly, Cameron realized Daniel meant for him to get himself off in Daniel's hand. His face was already burning, but it was even hotter as he moved his hips, pulling his cock down out of Daniel's hand, then thrusting it back up. 

His grip wasn't hard enough, wasn't tight enough and Cameron wasn't sure he was going to be able to get there. Daniels teeth nipped at Cameron's neck. "Do you need something to suck on, Cam?"

Over the cacophony, Cameron could hear a zipper, then there was a cock rubbing over his lips. Somehow it made his hips move a little faster, as that anonymous cock was pressed past his lips. He tried to focus on the movement of his hips and keep up with the cock pushing into his mouth, but the man just grabbed his head and held it, slamming deep into Cam's throat and out again until he was suddenly spurting hot streams of come onto his face.

Cameron shuddered and thrust up into Daniel's suddenly tighter fist, his own come shooting out hard. Daniel's fist tightened more and his voice in Cameron's ear pressed all the right buttons. "You should see you, fuck Cameron. So hot, I want to fuck you, I want everyone here to know you belong to me. But this is for you, so you choose. My cock, or the one I picked out for you?"

He turned his head, searching for Daniel's mouth, kissing him desperately. "Both." Cameron gasped, his voice shot and broken. Daniel's nipped at his lips, sucking his lower lip into his mouth before kissing him fiercely. Fingers moved over his hole, lube cold, but warming as those fingers pressed into him and Daniel held him still as the fingers were gone and a cock rubbed over his hole several times before pressing in.

Daniel waited until the other man was fully inside Cameron's ass before he stood, and Cameron could hear his zipper, feel his cock rubbing over Cameron's lips. He sucked in and Daniel held himself there, holding the leash tight as the man fucking him picked up speed.

Daniel eased back , his cock falling from Cameron's lips as he leaned in. "Fuck, Cam…is it good?"

Cameron sort of nodded, rocking forward with the momentum of the fucking. "Everyone's watching." Daniel said. "Watching you get fucked by some man. They know you have no idea who it is. They know I let him. I gave him permission to fuck you like this." 

Despite having already come, Cameron's cock twitched to the words, but all too soon the man was pulling out and Daniel was moving. The man clearly wanted to finish where everyone could see and even as Cameron felt Daniel shoving into his ass, he felt the splash of come over his lips, his cheek. Daniel fucked into him hard while the other man wiped his cock on Cameron's lips. It didn't take Daniel long to be coming himself, his semen filling Cam's ass before he slipped out. 

Daniel's hand soothed down his back and his touch seemed to indicate he wanted Cam to stand. He eased off his knees and Daniel helped him stand, then turned him around so that his back was to the crowd watching. "Bend over and show them ." Daniel said, pulling on the leash when Cameron didn't instantly move. Daniel spread Cameron's ass cheeks and come dripped slowly out of him, running down his thigh.

There was applause and sudden humiliation flushed through him….humiliation accompanied by a rush of arousal, his cock more than half hard. Daniel made no move to clean him up, only tugged on the leash and they were once more moving through the crowd.

They stopped and Daniel stepped away briefly, returning and putting a glass to his lips. "Tequila." Daniel murmured as he tipped the glass back, pouring a shot into Cameron's mouth. He swallowed and Daniel got them moving again, out the doors where Daniel spoke with someone to get Cameron's coat. Daniel set it around his shoulders and belted it, then let him out into the even colder night air. 

He didn't speak as they got to the car and he opened the door, taking off the collar before he helped Cameron into the car. 

They drove for nearly ten minutes before Daniel pulled off the road and reached over to pull the blindfold off. Cameron blinked a little, licking his lips and tasting come. He couldn't quite look up at Daniel. "Fuck, Cameron." Daniel surged across the seat, kissing him before using the blindfold to wipe the come from Cam's face. "Holy fuck that was incredible. Are you okay?"

Cameron nodded, chasing after Daniel's lips with his own. "Better than. Well, except I'm still in these cuffs and my ass is filled with come."

Daniel grinned and settled back behind the wheel. "I'm not sure I'm done with you. I'm still hard."

Cameron chuckled. "Yeah, me too." 

"Well then, I best get us back to the hotel." The car moved and Cameron realized he didn't even know where they were. He'd been blindfolded when they'd gotten to wherever they were. That was part of the turn on though. The not knowing.

He'd probably never know who had been there or where there was or how Daniel knew about the place. Cameron shifted in the seat, trying to find a way that he didn't feel like he'd just been roughly fucked. His cock rubbed against the coat and it reminded him suddenly of the feeling of Daniel's hand, and fucking himself into that hand while a room full of people watched. 

Daniel pulled them off the road and into a parking lot, pulling around to the back of the building. Cameron waited for him to open the car door and help him out, somehow feeling even more exposed and vulnerable as Daniel lead him to the door and into the room.

In seconds, Daniel had the coat off him and was working on releasing the cuffs. "Thought you wanted more." Cam said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

"I do, but I want you clean. Go get the shower started." Daniel tossed the cuffs on the dresser and kicked off his shoes as Cameron went to obey, warming up the water and turning to untie his boots. The water was hot as he stepped and he scrubbed over his face, getting the dried come off his skin. Daniel slipped in behind him, his cock hard and rubbing along Cameron's skin. 

"You are a wicked man." Cameron said, turning around.

"Maybe, but you are the dirty one." Daniel responded, his hand cupping to the back of Cameron's head, and he needed little encouragement to go down on his knee to take Daniel's cock in his mouth.

The only sound for the next few minutes was the water and the sound of Cameron's mouth on Daniel's cock. Cameron sucked in deep then slowly pulled up and off, looking up, remembering the feeling of a strange man's cock on his tongue, his cock hardening. Daniel's eyes opened and met his, checking in, making sure. Cameron grinned and went back to sucking his cock, determined to bring him off before the hot water ran out.

Daniel's hand hit the wall and his hips thrust forward, his come spilling into the swirl of water under them. He drew Cameron back to his feet, pulling him in close, his arms moving around him, his fingers playing down his ass and over the raised welts from the cane. "When she hit you…." Daniel's eyes closed like he was savoring the moment.

"Just tell me we're going to do that again." Cameron whispered, licking up Daniel's neck.

"Oh, yes." Daniel responded. "Yes, I think we will."

Cameron grinned and ducked under the water stream, rinsing his mouth out before he stepped out of the shower. He was a fortunate man, to find himself with someone like Daniel Jackson. Someone who was willing to give Cam what he wanted, even when it took a night of paddling and fucking and finally breaking through some walls to get him to admit it. Someone who could break those walls.

Cameron finished drying off, cradling his hard cock and moving to turn down the sheets. If he was lucky, Daniel would suck him off before they went to sleep. He lay on the bed, still idly palming over his cock. 

"Oh, now that is pretty." Daniel said, making him look up and grin. Daniel stood naked in the bathroom door, watching him.

"You should get a closer look." Cam said, moving his hand away.

Daniel's eyebrow lifted and he smirked. "I should, should I?" Daniel turned off the bathroom light and took a few steps closer. "Maybe I just want to watch."

Cameron wrapped his hand around his cock and pulled up. "Didn't we already do that?" Cameron asked as Daniel moved closer.

Daniel's grin grew as he reached the end of the bed, lifting one knee up and crawling up toward Cameron. "We did. It was gorgeous." 

Cameron's hand fell away as Daniel straddled his legs and licked at the head of Cameron's cock. "Watching you fuck my hand while that man used your mouth…" Daniel groaned and Cameron could feel the rumble of it in his balls. Daniel licked over him before he closed his lips around Cam's cock and went to work in earnest, sliding over him faster and faster until Cameron was ready to come.

"Go on." Daniel said, his hand taking Cameron's cock tight and pumping while Daniel licked at the head, until Cameron thrust up, his come spilling over Daniel's tongue and hand. Daniel chuckled and leaned up to kiss him before climbing off the bed to wash his hand. He turned off the lights as he came back to the bed, sliding in beside Cameron and tugging him close. 

Yes, Cameron Mitchell was a very fortunate man.


End file.
